


Drunken Moves

by Pansexual_Kenny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Kenny/pseuds/Pansexual_Kenny
Summary: Keith finally goes after what he wants.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Drunken Moves

“Just a couple more steps and you’re there.” Lance slid his arm around Keith’s waist and nudged the taxi door closed. As the car pulled away from the curb Lance glanced at the Veranda of Keith’s cottage-style home, thankful he’d left the porch light on so they wouldn’t have to navigate the brick pathway in the dark.

  
Keith clutched Lance’s hand and snorted. “Someone’s moved the house! I can’t make it that far.”

Lance smiled and stepped around in front of the smaller male. He clasped Keith’s upper arms and waited for his purple eyes to focus on him. One of the straps on his slip-like crimson dress that hugged his curves in a way words can’t describe had fallen off his slim, but toned shoulder. He tugged it into place, ignoring the spark of desire that ignites inside him.” You’re okay,” he said.” You’re a little drunk, that's all.”

Keith scoffed and tilted his head to stare up at Lance.” I am not. I’m nearly as tall as you.”

Lance laughed as his gaze passed over Keith. He’d definitely grown over the five years they’ve known each other. Back when they first met he’d been an anti-social eighteen-year-old living with his brother in a shack-style house and working at a small market, while Lance was helping out his grandparents' new landscaping and gardening business at the age of nineteen.

At the time Keith’s brother wanted to re-do his garden and had hired Lance to give his garden a complete overhaul. While he worked Keith became his shadow, following him around at every opportunity, complimenting him on his hair and the muscles he’d acquired through his work. Although Lance pretended not to notice, Keith’s crush on him had been obvious.

After that initial job, much to Keith's surprise, his brother decided to have Lance arranged to do regular maintenance and upkeep. They kept in touch over the years. While Lance attended college and helped expand his grandparents' business on the side, Keith attended classes and trained to become a fighter pilot, their friendship grew. 

Tonight Keith’s long black hair framed his face in a tousled mass and the gloss he’d worn earlier had all but faded from his lips. An overwhelming urge came over Lance to press his mouth against his. He leaned in to kiss his forehead instead. “C’mon,” Lance said.”Let’s get you to bed.”

“Wait.” Keith held onto the forearms revealed by Lance’s rolled-up shirt sleeve, swaying as he smiled at him.” I wanted to tell you something that I’ve been thinking about for a while.”

Given the chemistry building between them lately, Lance had a fair idea of what Keith planned on saying. As much as he wanted to hear it, he preferred the idea of him telling him when he had a clear head. He slipped his fingers into Keith’s hair and massaged his temple with his thumb.”It’s getting late, Keith. Why don’t you tell me tomorrow instead?”

Keith made a soft sound of pleasure, resting his cheek against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and sighed.” Remind me if I forget,” he said. His dress dipped low on his back, showing off his beautifully toned back and curves. Lance couldn’t resist sweeping his hand over his exposed skin, sliding his fingers ever so slightly up and down his spine. His body trembled and his expression filled with contentment. 

Lance gave an inward groan and scrubbed a hand down his face, deciding he’d had about as much as he could handle for one night. He urged Keith along the front porch. He fumbled with his key, then shoved the door open and stumbled inside. Thankfully he didn’t have a housemate so there was no need to try to stay quiet.

Keith slapped the light switch and dropped his bag, bracing himself against the archway leading into the living room. From his previous history, Lance knew he’d either fall asleep on his feet or get a second wind and want to continue on with their night. Lance chose another option and swept him up into his arms. He kicked the door shut, enjoying the sound of his shocked laughter as he strode with him down the hallway.

Lance used his elbow to turn the light in his bedroom and glanced around the space he’d only been in a handful of times. Drapes blocked the view of the street outside and he’d looped some kind of purple gauzy material over the curtain rod. Bright blue linen covered the bed and a bookcase sat in the corner, so stuffed with well-worn paperbacks it looked about ready to tip forward.

Lance crossed the room and lowered Keith to his feet, urging him to take a seat on the edge of the mattress. He knelt before the smaller male, glancing up at him as he went about unfastening the tiny buckles on his platforms.” Are you okay?” he asked. He tossed one shoe aside and worked on the other. “I’m great!” Keith flopped back on the mattress, letting his arms drop out to his sides.” I’m fantastic”.

“You’re hammered.” Keith chose that moment to hiccup and it made Lance laugh.

“I was having so much fun with you. One drink just led to another and... Well, you know.” He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. “ Is it officially tomorrow yet? Do you want to hear my secret now?”  
Lance removed Keith’s other shoe and gave his feet a quick rub.” I get the feeling you’re going to tell me anyway.”

Keith pushed himself up to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. He looked up at Keith, taking in his full lips and the way the dimple in his left cheek appeared then disappeared. Keith leaned in close and pressed his lips to his jaw in a lingering kiss. His mouth moved to his ear and he whispered,” I think we should have sex with me.” Lance’s heart pounded and waves of lust rolled through him. He wanted to throw him against the bed and tear that flimsy red dress off him. He didn’t know when he’d started seeing Keith in a different light. The shift in their relationship had happened so gradually it snuck up on him. He only knew every time he looked at him now he felt this pull to get his hands on him.” I want you,” he said.  
“But not tonight,” he guessed.

  
Keith’s indignant expression had Lance wanting to kiss him until neither of them could breathe.” I know pretty much everything about you, Keith, including the fact you’re a virgin.”

He shrugged his shoulders and the movement sent one of his straps slipping down his arm. He couldn’t tell for sure if it had been intentional.” It’s up to me how and when I give it up,” he said.  
“ If I’m involved I have a say in it, too.”

Keith lifted his shoulders again. The remaining strap took a slide down his other arm, lowering the neckline of his dress until only his hardened nipples seemed to be stopping it from falling to his waist.” I can seduce you anytime I want to, Lance.”

“ Is that right?” A smile crossed Lance’s face and a dozen images filled his mind, all of them erotic. He caressed his thighs, not surprised when they parted beneath his touch.

“ It wouldn’t take much,” Keith continued.” All I’d have to do is let my dress fall.”

He did just that, exposing himself to him. Lance should’ve expected it, but it still hit him like a punch to the stomach.

His chest was pale and firm, the curved underside begging to be grabbed, cupped, and caressed by his calloused palms. His nipples were small and pink, inviting the flick of his tongue. Goosebumps spread over Keith’s skin. Despite his bravado, Lance heard his shallow breaths, saw the uncertainty in his eyes. He wanted Keith with an intensity he’d never experienced before now.

“ Please.” Keith moved closer to him, opening his legs so they framed his thighs. His arms snaked around his neck and sent him an imploring look.” I want to know what it’s like. I want to feel you inside me.”

Lance closed his eyes to shut out the view of him. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to keep it together.” You’re drunk,” he said. “ You don’t want your first time to be like this.” He wrapped one arm around his and hugged him.

“ I don’t care.” Keith took Lance’s other hand in his, lifting it to caress his chest. His thumb grazed his nipple and he drew in a sharp breath. “ I just want it to be with you.” He placed soft kisses across his cheek, working his way towards his mouth. His back arched, pushing his chest further into his palm.

Lance’s control snapped. He couldn’t help it. A growl rumbled in his throat as he picked Keith up, dropping him further back on the bed. Keith’s mouth opened in surprise and his chest had a slight bounce as he fell against the pillows. Before he could recover, Lance moved up his body and grabbed his wrist, holding them above his head. His chest rested against his, his hips wedged between his thighs. Their gazes locked and he saw the look of triumph in his eyes. Love, lust, desire- he didn’t know what the fuck it was- charged through him.

He kissed along his collarbone, dipped the tip of his tongue into the hollow at the base of his throat. He let out a low moan and hooked his ankle over the back of his thigh. His lips caressed the soft curve of his jaw, nibbled at the lobe of his ear. The pull to take what Keith offered almost got the better of him. He’ll pay him back for the torture tomorrow.

“In the morning I’m all yours,” he said. “But for now…. I’m bigger and stronger than you.” He grinded his hips against Keith's, letting him feel how hard he’d become and show him just who was in charge here. He leaned down and licked his nipple, taking pleasure in the way his body withered beneath him. “And it’s not happening tonight.”

~.~.~.~.  
Keith rolled onto his back and stretched, turning his head on the pillow to check the clock on his bedside table. He draped his arm over his forehead and smiled, surprised that he had slept until noon.  
He started out sharing a few drinks with friends, but as the night went on the group became smaller. Eventually, it had just been him and Lance tucked away in a corner booth at their favorite bar.   
He slipped his hands beneath the sheets, closing his eyes as he recalled the way Lance looked at him in the dim light. With the band playing in the background and the Saturday night crowd filling the bar it had felt like they were tucked away in their own private world.  
Keith skimmed his hands over his bare chest and frowned, losing his train of thought. He normally wore pajamas. How had he…?  
His heart raced and he shot up in the bed, holding the sheet to his chest. He scanned the room, but there was no sign Lance had even been here in the first place. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that he’d gone.  
He let out the breath he had been holding and rested his elbows on his knees, thinking back to the final moments from last night. He pleaded with Lance to sleep with him and he had turned him down. His cheeks flushed at the memory. If he hadn’t been able to recall what happened next it would have been enough for him to not want to face Lance again anytime soon.   
Lance told him he was all his. His stomach fluttered and a smile appeared. He sat and thought about it for a while, trying to decide on the best course of action. He wanted to call him to apologize for his behavior and thank him all at the same time, but it wasn't enough. Keith really needed to see him.  
He showered, brushed his teeth, and threw on a lavender tank top and black leggings, deciding not to bother with underwear. With any luck, his clothes won't be on for long. He left his hair flowing loose and slipped his toes into a pair of house slippers. After one final check in the giant En suite mirror, Keith hurried from his bedroom and headed down the hallway, trying to remember where he’d left his bag and keys.  
He spotted them on the floor beside the front door. A feeling of urgency spurred him on and he rushed forward.  
“ Going somewhere?”  
Keith stopped short, his skin warming at the sound of his voice. He had stayed. Of course, he had stayed. He moved to the living room doorway, his heart pounding so hard he wondered if he could hear it, too.  
Lance stood in the center of the small space. He must have used the bathroom because his hair was tousled and damp and his feet were bare beneath his jeans. He had left enough buttons undone on his red shirt that Keith could see his chest. His gaze lifted to the couch where he noticed a folded blanket draped over the arm.  
“You didn’t have to sleep out here,” Keith said, moving further into the room. He picked at the hem of his leggings and glanced out the window. Sunlight trickled through the pear tree in his front yard and a car horn honked in the distance.  
“I didn’t have a choice last night,” Lance said.  
His attention shifted back to him and the playful gleam in his eyes had him biting his lips to hide a smile. “Sorry about that”.  
“No, you’re not”.  
Keith gave up the pretense and laughed. “ No, I’m not.”  
“Come over here”.  
He grinned, caught up in the moment. “Why?”  
One dark brow lifted.” Apparently, you’ve got some moves. I Want to see them.”  
The memory of him bragging that he could seduce Lance came back to him. Keith decided to rise to the challenge rather than let him get the better of him. He narrowed his eyes and planted his hands on his hips.” You don’t believe me?”  
Lance’s gaze traveled over him, slowly enough that it had desire and lust swirling in Keith’s belly. “ The chest flash was one thing, but I have my doubts about your other abilities.”  
He walked over to Lance, fighting against a smile. His hands itched to touch him, to explore his body but the anticipation was just too much fun and he didn’t want to give in to the need yet. “You think because I haven’t had sex before it means I don’t have any other tricks up my sleeve.”  
“You’re not wearing sleeves,” he pointed out. One hand closed over his chest and the other on his ass without warning, lifting and massaging the flesh with firm strokes. His thumb swept over his nipple, sliding down to meet his other hand on his waist. He slides his hands up and down his sides before moving lower to explore his waist, squeezing a handful of his ass, once, twice, then he stops. “ You’re not wearing underwear either.”  
Just like that Lance had thrown him off balance. He ached to have him do it again. His nipple still tingled from the loss of his touch and although Lance no longer had his hands on him, the heat lingered.” I, uh…”  
“See?” Lance bent his head and took advantage of his open mouth, giving Keith’s lower lip a gentle nip.”You talk big, but you can’t back it up.”  
Keith raised his eyebrows. “ I begged you to have sex with me last night. You turned me down.”  
“ I wouldn’t exactly call it begging.” He clasped Keith’s face in his hands and touched his lips to his.”It was sexy as hell, but when I’m deep inside you I’d rather have you sober. I want your eyes rolling back in your head because I'm fucking you hard, not because you’ve passed out.”  
The desire stirred inside him. Keith wanted to drag him to the floor and tear his clothes. He yawned instead. “That got me all fluttery inside.”  
Lance appeared as if he was trying not to laugh.” You look a bit worked up.” His hands delved under the hem of his leggings, smoothing over his ass, then his thighs. His thumb brushed the underside of his balls.” Are you okay?”  
Keith’s eyes drifted closed. His breath caught in his throat and he let it out in a trembling laugh.” Uh-huh.”  
Lance chuckled. He caresses the sides of his hips, running his hand up to his palm over his erect nipples. He shuddered and leaned closer, surprised at how little control he had over his own body. Lance pressed his lips to Keith’s brow, leaving a warm peck on each cheek. He kissed his eyelids and nuzzled the soft skin beneath his ear. His voice deepened, Keith heard the huskiness creep in around the edges.” That was pure torture last night,” Lance said. “I have never wanted someone so much.” His hands swept around to Keith’s back, sliding up and down his spine.  
“ I know the feeling,” he whispered. His breathing turned shallow. He wanted everything from Lance and at the same time felt as if he couldn’t take it anymore.  
Lance gave him a long look and pulled Keith against him to claim his mouth. A sigh traveled through him and he relaxed in his arms. Lance’s mouth was so sensual and thorough as it moved over Keith’s that he lost himself in the kiss. He swept his palms over the smaller male's back, pressing him close. Keith’s senses heightened and he threaded his arms around Lance’s neck, standing on his toes to kiss him back.  
His limbs trembled. Lance touched his tongue to him and it had taken Keith a moment to realize that the whimper he had heard had come from him... Lance’s tongue dove further and Keith’s stomach quivered. He had been kissed before but never had he felt as if his knees would buckle under him.  
Lance broke the connection and pulled back, then leaned in again to give his mouth another soft kiss.” Come to bed with me,” Lance said, his breath warm against Keith’s skin. “ Let me take care of you.”  
Keith pressed his lips together to savor the taste of him, taking in the features he’d grown to love over the years. Lance’s eyes were a cool blue, his lashes thick and dark. The damp ends of his messy hair glistened in the early afternoon light. His tanned skin and the whiskers covering his jaw gave him a roguish appearance, the sudden quirk of those sensual lips only further adding to the taller man's appeal. Keith’s affections for Lance overwhelmed him.” Let’s go,” he said.  
Lance gave Keith a smiling kiss and swept him from his feet. Keith wrapped his arms and legs around him as he walked with him to his.  
“I can’t believe you’re in my bed,” Keith had already stripped off his tank top and slippers and now knelt on the mattress in thin cotton leggings that seem to fight slightly tighter than they normally would. He’d opened the drapes just enough to let a sliver of natural light into the room.  
“Neither can I, but I’m quickly getting used to the idea.” Lance lay sprawled beside Keith fully clothed, his hands clasped behind his head as he regarded him with amusement. Seeing Lance lying there all masculine and gorgeous against his silken blue sheets had to be the most enticing thing he had ever seen.  
“I’ve been around naked males in changing rooms at the gym,” Keith said, climbing over Lance and straddling his body,” But with this kind of thing I don’t really know what I’m doing.”  
“It's okay.” Lance shifted his hips until his erection nudged Keith in the most intimate of ways.”I’ll just grit my teeth and try to get through it.”  
“I appreciate that.” He wanted to laugh at his humor, something he quite fondly always admired, but the idea of finally being close to him in this way had his fingers trembling as he reached out to unfasten his shirt buttons.” I’ve even watched porn for tips, you know.”  
Lance smiled.” That’s my dirty boy.”  
Keith’s heart thudded and something sweet unfurled inside him. He stopped working open Lance’s buttons and drew in a long breath, letting it out slowly in an effort to calm the emotion that had crept up on him.  
Lance curved his hand around the back of Keith’s neck and urged him closer.” Tell me what’s wrong.”  
Keith traced the faint scar in Lance’s eyebrow and kissed his cheek.” If I had been doing this with anyone else right now I would be scared, “he said,” But it’s you. I’ve wanted you from the moment we met and … well…” He looked into Lance’s eyes and bit his lower lip.”It’s you.”  
“Aw, Keith.” He clamped Keith towards him with one hand on his hip and the other tangled in his hair. Lance’s mouth met Keith’s and the intensity of the kiss left Keith breathless. Lance broke from the kiss and brushed his thumb over his lower lip.” Between graduating and helping grandparents with their business. Oh and let’s not forget all the warning glances from Shiro, I didn’t start thinking of you that way until recently.”  
“It doesn’t matter,” he said.” I’m just happy you see me that way now.”  
Lance held him close and gave him a deep, searching kiss that made his skin flush with heat and his body pulse with pleasure. The more he touched Keith, the more difficult he had to control himself. Keith rocked his hips slowly, rubbing himself against Lance, feeling his rigid length through his leggings. Lance’s hands moved to cradle his ass, his palms warming his skin. He slid his thumbs along the cleft, massaging his cheeks, pushing him down to meet his shallow thrusts. Keith gazed at him while his strong hands guided his movements.  
“You’re so hard,” he whispered.” I can feel you right… there.”  
He groaned and kissed him.” Tell me where”.  
Their mouths were so close their breaths intermingled.” Mmm… my cock. I feel you against my cock,” He said. Keith moved his hips a little faster, pressed a little harder. He couldn’t get close enough to Lance.  
“God, you’re sweet.” Keith’s lips met his again and their tongues delved and explored. Lance's fingers dug into his ass, kneading it. “ Take off your leggings,” he said. “ Let me see you”.  
Keith kissed him a while longer, grinding his own erection along Lance’s hardened length. His thrust made Keith needy with each slide of his cock. Keith flicked his tongue over Lance’s lower lip and leaned back, crossing his arms over his torso. He gripped the hem of his leggings and need surged inside him. Instead of acting on the need inside him, he wanted to hold out just a little while longer. To tease Lance a bit.  
Keith’s long hair draped over one shoulder as he adjusted himself, letting the warm arm caress his bare chest. Seconds ticked by as he watched Lance watching him with amusement.  
Lance didn’t bother to acknowledge what Keith was doing. Instead, he smiles. “ Come closer,” he said. Keith leaned forward and glanced down as his mouth closed in on him. His tongue flicked out and swiped the tip of his nipple. Before he could recover from the initial contact Lance drew the tingling nub into his mouth and gave it a firm suck.  
“Oh.” Keith back arched and pleasure rushed through him. Lance held him in place with one hand on his ass, the other sliding over his ribcage to cover his chest. He alternates between sucking and licking, bringing his nipple to a taunt, aching peak. Lance’s attention shifts to the other nipple. Keith sank his hands into Lance's hair and sighed. With his mouth caressing his nipple and his hard cock beneath him, he’d push Keith to the point he wanted to explode.  
Lance tugged the front of Keith’s leggings down and slipped his hand inside. He wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly rubbing up and down. He brushed his thumb over the head of his erection, caressing the swollen tip, massaging his sensitive bud that was covered in precum between his fingers in slow circles. Keith let out a breathless moan as Lance’s mouth tilted to meet his, his lips warm and damp from the attention he had given Keith’s chest. Keith kissed him and fumbled with the buttons on Lance's shirt, pulling the last one free so he could tug the two sides apart. His palms swept over his broad chest, skimming his hardened nipples.  
Lance groaned and thrust his tongue into his mouth, slowly sliding down to his hole and pushing in a finger. Another breathless moan left Keith. Kissing Keith harderLance groaned, inserting another finger. Oh, God. How had Lance known what Keith needed? Keith gave an inward sigh of relief and sank down to meet the deliberate glide of his fingers.  
Keith leaned closer, his chest brushing Lance’s while he teased and aroused him. His hips moved in time with Lance’s hand. His pace increased, his pressure firmed. He seemed to know exactly what Keith needed before he did.  
Keith broke their kiss and rested his forehead against Lance’s, drawing in quick breaths. ”You’re going to..” Overcome with sensations, he could barely think let alone form words.” You’re going to make me-”  
“ Show me, sweetness.” Lance slid his fingers steadily in and out of his warmth, scissoring him open.  
He couldn’t hold back any longer. His eyes squeezed shut and a strangled moan tore from him. His hips jerked against Lance, his cock pulsed and his belly tightened. He clenched his thighs, fisting his hands in Lance’s hair. Keith rode his fingers and pressed his mouth to his. Their tongues tangled and he let out one long, throaty cry as his orgasm took hold. His body shuddered against Lance and his world spun. He had to hold onto Lance to steady himself.  
Keith’s breath left him in a whimper and their kiss gentled. Lance massaged the inside of his hole with slow, languid strokes until Keith stopped trembling. He finally broke the connection, pulling his hand from between them. He dragged Keith against him and wrapped his arms around him.” Fuck”, he whispered. His breathing sounded almost as shallow as Keith's.  
“Is that good or bad?” Keith laid his hand on Lance’s chest, feeling the thump of his heart while he waited for his own pulse to settle.  
“ I almost came my pants.”  
Keith laughed and felt Lance’s arm tighten around him. He nuzzled his throat, pressing his lips to his warm skin. Lance’s erection nestled between his splayed legs and he wiggled against it, still wanting more. He doubted he’d ever be able to get enough of Lance.” The way you touched me,” Keith said.” The way you moved your fingers inside me with your cock all hard underneath me… it made me want you so much more.”  
Lance tilted Keith’s chin and kissed him.” It made me want you too.” he said.  
Keith lifted himself off Lance until there was enough space to slide his hand down Lance’s body and give his cock a firm rub.” I can tell,” he said. Keith caressed the bulge in the other males' jeans and the surrender in Lance’s expression made Keith want him all the more.” You have the most beautiful body,” Keith said, gently kissing his lips.” I want to touch every part of you with my hands and my mouth.”  
Lance groaned and shifted under him.” You can’t say things like that and expect to keep your leggings on.”  
The huskiness in his voice had Keith’s stomach filling with butterflies. Keith sat back down on his heels and raised his eyebrows.” My leggings come off as soon as you lose your shirt,” he said,” and your jeans.”  
Lance pushed himself up to a sitting position and flicked his tongue over Keith’s nipple.” Fine by me.”  
Keith didn’t know whether to feel amused or turned on by Lance’s surprise attack. He always seemed to feel a combination of both in his presence. Keith used his hands to shield his chest and waited for him out.  
Lance’s eyes glimmered with humor.” Are you sure you’re ready for this?”, he slid his shirt from his shoulders, giving Keith an unobstructed view of the broad chest and lean muscles that starred in many of his fantasies.  
Keith’s gaze roamed over Lance and he swallowed. Lance really did have an incredible body.” I’m not sure about anything around you.”  
Lance gave Keith a quick kiss, then tossed his shirt aside and laid back to work on his zipper. Keith shuffled backward on the bed. Lance lifted his hips to push at his jeans and Keith helped pull them off from his end. The more Keith tugged, the more he revealed his boxer briefs and the erection hidden inside them.  
Keith wanted so much to touch Lance, to press his lips to his hard flesh. He had to let out a long breath to regain control. He flung Lance’s jeans off the mattress and rose to his knees, slipping his thumbs into the sides of his leggings.  
“Stand up while you take them off,” Lance said. He gave Keith a leisurely once over and his expression filled with warmth.” Make it nice and slow.”  
Keith’s heart thumped hard and he gasped. Desire rushed through him, making his pulse skip and skin flush. He somehow having Lance inside of him would be the only way to satisfy the ache. He rose from the bed and stood over the taller male, one foot planted on the outside of his thigh and the other between his legs.  
“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Keith tried to keep his smile from wobbling.  
Lance curved his palm around Keith’s ankle, smoothing it over his calf.” Yeah… I’m sure.”  
Keith held his breath and slipped his leggings past his hips, pushing further until they dropped to their own accord. He felt Lance’s eyes on him as he stepped from his leggings and kicked them aside. His legs were slightly parted, his body completely on display. He couldn’t hide from Lance. Despite the tremor running through him, he didn’t want to hide. “ Your turn now,” he said.  
“In a minute.” Lance stroked Keith’s leg and watched him for a while. The tension in the room built to an unbearable level and Keith’s breaths left him in shallow little puffs. He had never felt so charged with energy before, so filled with emotion.  
“ You’re beautiful,” Lance said. The look in his eyes made Keith feel like sinking to his knees and throwing his arms around him. He pulled himself up to sit before Keith, bringing his mouth in line with his cock. He kissed his glistening tip, a prolonged touch of warm lips to smooth skin that made him sigh deep in his throat.  
Keith parted his legs further and threaded his fingers in Lance’s tousled hair. Lance curled his hands around the backs of Keith’s thighs and drew him in closer. His tongue made one long lick down his pulsing shaft and a moan left Keith as he gazed down at him. Lance’s eyes closed and his mouth and tongue moved over Keith’s damp lips, pushing his arousal to its peak. It wouldn’t take much to send Keith flying again.” Lance, that.. Ahhh.. that feels amazing.”  
Lance hummed his agreement against Keith’s cock, flicking his tongue firmly back and forth over the wet and swollen head. Keith almost doubled over at the pleasure and Lance gripped his thighs to steady him. Still sensitive from Lance’s earlier attention, it wasn’t long before he had Keith clinging to him all over again.  
One of Lance’s hands left Keith’s thigh to slip between his legs to stroke his balls. Rather than dipping his fingers inside him as he had before, he teased him with light feather-like touches that made his mouth drop open and his hips undulate.  
The release came gently this time. Pulses of desire ripples through Keith. He tightened his fingers in Lance’s hair and pressed his cock deeper inside his mouth. His orgasm moved through him at a languorous pace, swirling in his belly, jolting his limbs. His head tipped back and he let out a drawn-out “ Ohh’ as his body trembled above Lance.  
It took Keith a few minutes to come back down and when he did, he realized the only sound in the room was the soft sobbing coming from him. Lance pulled him into his lap and his arms went around him. He hugged Keith to him and buried his face in his hair.  
Keith needed time to recover and curled against Lance while his breathing slowed. When he finally got all his senses back, he pressed his lips to Lance’s throat.” You keep taking care of me but you’re not letting me do anything for you,” he said.  
“ You think this isn’t doing anything for me?” Lance took Keith’s hand and guided it towards his erection.  
Keith rubbed him slowly, trailing his fingertips over his hard length, curving his hand underneath to cup him. Lance let out a quiet groan and smoothed his palm up and down Keith’s spine. Keith stroke him, reveling in the sound of his deepening breaths, the feel of his taut thigh behind him.” I want to do more for you,” he said.  
Keith turned in Lance’s arms and kissed him, tasting his own muskiness on his lips. It reminded him of the intimate touch of his mouth between his thighs and further heightened his excitement. His tongue slid against Lance’s and he flattened his palm on his chest, giving him a gentle push until he fell backward on the bed.  
Keith tumbled against Lance’s chest and straddled him, kissing him hard. The time for teasing and gentleness had passed. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Lance inside of him. Lance groaned and thrust his tongue into Keith’s mouth, reaching between them to pull down his boxer briefs. He raised his hips and shoved his underwear out of the way, the movement pressing him against Keith’s hole. Keith felt him without any barriers for the first time and his desire for him surged.” I want you so much,” Keith said.  
“ Are you…” Lances kissed and stroked his temple. “Do we need a condom?”  
“No, I’m clean and I’ve been tested. Negative.” Keith reached between them and touched Lance’s cock, trailing his fingers over him. Lance’s skin was so silky smooth, his shaft so unbelievably hard. His thumb swiped the moisture gathered on the head. The urge came over him to touch Lance with his mouth, experience the taste of him on the tip of his tongue. ”I want to kiss you there,” he said.  
Lance rolled Keith onto his back and kicked his boxer briefs all the way off.” Next time,” he said, holding Keith’s face while his lips moved over his. “God, next time. I won’t last if you do that now.”  
Keith parted his thighs and felt Lance settle further between them. Lance’s cock nudged the entrance to Keith’s body and his chest came to rest against Keith’s. Keith curved his hands around the back of Lance’s neck and pulled him towards him. He kissed him deeply, his tongue venturing into his mouth as he shifted under him to get closer.  
Lance began guiding his cock into Keith. Keith knew the waiting must be torture for Lance, but despite all Lance’s efforts to ready him for this moment, it still didn’t go easily. Keith’s body tightened and shut Lance out of its own accord.  
“Try to relax, Keith.” Lance kissed his throat, working his way up to his ear. He nibbled on his lobe, his husky voice reaching inside of Keith. “I won’t hurt you.”  
Keith drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He reminded himself that he was with the man he loved and this moment had been a long time coming. His nervousness would ruin it all if he didn’t let it go. He slipped his arms around Lance and his thighs unclenched.  
Lance swept Keith’s hair from his eyes and gave him a quick kiss. He watched Keith’s expression as he eased inside him. Keith bit his lower lip and raised his hips to meet the slow glide of Lance’s cock. The further he penetrated, the fuller Keith became, his body stretching to accommodate such an impressive length. He didn’t think he could take him all, but Lance kept pushing, kissing him, and whispering soothing words until finally, Lance was completely and comfortably inside of him. The sigh that came from Lance sounded like one of relief.  
Keith bit his lips and met Lance’s gaze.” All I can feel is you,” he said.  
“I know.” Lance kissed him and withdrew partway before thrusting slowly back in.  
Despite the lingering pain, Keith arched his back and held onto Lance, pulling him closer. He wanted the weight of Lance pinning him down, he wanted to feel every flex of his muscles. Lance nuzzled the space under Keith’s chin and plunged again. Keith’s mouth opened and he let out a moan, still sensitive from the previous times Lance had made him cum.  
Lance rested on his elbow, slipping his other hand beneath Keith. He lifted Keith’s hips, his gaze moving over the smaller male as he filled him with one controlled thrust after another. Keith had finally got used to the sensation of having Lance inside of him when he dipped his head and made a sound against Keith’s throat that was somewhere between a laugh and groan.”You’re so tight,” Lance groaned out. “I don’t want to hurt you but I can barely hold back”.   
Each time Lance pushed inside Keith, he moved with greater ease, and with each retreat, Keith felt surprisingly empty.” I don’t want you to hold back,’’ he said, running his fingers through Lance’s hair. ‘’I’m not fragile. You won’t break me.”  
The sound Lance made this time was all groan. His restraint snapped and his lips met Keith’s, his tongue thrusting into Keith’s mouth just as his cock thrust into his body. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance, linking his ankles together. He gripped the underside of Lance’s straining biceps, loving that he let Keith see this side of him. He had always been so relaxed and at ease. It made Keith’s stomach flutter to see him lose control.  
Lance took over with his strength, overwhelming Keith with the heat in his kiss. He drove into Keith again and again, gaining momentum with each plunge. He pulled his mouth away to draw a deep breath. The force of his body made Keith close his eyes and tilt his head back in pleasure. The need for release built again despite having been there twice.  
Lance’s pace increased and Keith jolted beneath him, gasping for breath. His chest rubbed Keith’s tingling nipples. He bent his head and moved his lips over to the smaller man's throat, leaving damp kisses on his skin. Keith dug his fingers into Lance’s shoulders, lifting his hips to meet his thrusts. He felt Lance clenched stomach muscles against his own, Lance's strong arms on either side of him. He smelled the soap on his skin from his shower.   
Keith’s climax took him by surprise. His thighs clamped around Lance and his body twisted. A husky cry tore from Keith and he thrummed with pleasure, quaking beneath him as his cock pulsed and released his warm seed.  
Lance swore and gathered Keith into his arms, pressing his cheek to his. He slammed inside him over and over, breathing hard against Keith’s flushed skin. His intensity thrilled Keith, his thrust bringing on little aftershocks that trickled through him. He held Keith so close he felt the rumble move through his chest. He jerked against Keith and the rumble exploded into a loud groan as he came.  
His belly tightened and his body shuddered with the effort. He collapsed against Keith, his heart thumping and his labored breaths filling his ear. Keith unhooked his ankles from around Lance and let his legs relax. He ran his hands over Lance’s back and let the quiet settle between them, basking in his closeness and warmth of his body.  
“Is it always like that?” Keith asked, stroking Lance’s damp hair.  
Lance turned his head and kissed Keith, his soft lips and warm.”I’ll let you know when I can think again.”  
Keith smiled and moved beneath Lance to get more comfortable. Lance remained inside Keith and he wasn’t in any hurry for Lance to go anywhere.”It wasn’t… It wasn’t what I expected.”  
Lance propped himself up on his elbows and a lazy smile hovered at his mouth as he looked over Keith.”Are you criticizing my performance?”  
“No.” Keith laughed and then sobered when he thought back to everything Lance had done for him. His fingers traced Lance’s collarbone, his eyes following the movement.”No, I’m just glad I waited and had my first time with you. You made it unforgettable.”  
Something in Keith’s expression must have given him away because Lance said,” I feel a ‘but’ coming on.”  
Keith couldn’t look at Lance just yet. There were probably better times to have this conversation but if he put it off it would only make him more nervous. His heart felt like it was pounding in his throat.”I feel something for you- more than something- and I don’t want that to be my last time with you.”  
Lance placed his palms on either side of Keith’s face and kissed the tip of his nose. His mouth touched Keith’s and his thumbs stroked his cheeks.” I don’t either,” he said.  
Keith smiled and closed his eyes feeling a weight lift off him- figuratively. He could handle the literal one staying right where he was for as long as he wanted.”Don’t feel too smug,” Keith said.”It's only because of your impressive body.”  
“Uh-huh.” Lance's kiss was slow and deep, a leisurely meeting of lips, a soft flicker of tongue.”I believe you.”  
The rasp in Lance’s deep voice had Keith drawing a steadying breath. He always seemed to feel lightheaded around Lance.”I already know you on the inside,” Keith said. His eyes opened again and his hands skimmed down Lance’s spine, curving over the bare ass that was hard and muscled like the rest of him.”Now I want to get to know you better on the outside.”  
“That’s fine with me.’’ Lance pressed a lingering peck on Keith's lips.”Come back to my place. Stay with me tonight.”  
Keith lifted his arms above his head and stretched. His chest squashed against Lance’s, making heat flash in his eyes.” On one condition,’’ he said, pleased with the reaction he had stirred up in Lance.  
“And what is that?’’ Lance lowered his head to nibble Keith’s neck.  
“You let me give you that kiss I wanted to give earlier.” The groan that vibrated against Keith’s skin told him Lance appreciated his forwardness.  
Lance wrapped his arms around Keith And rolled onto his back, taking Keith with him.”I’m glad you made your desperate, drunken move on me last night,” Lance said, curving his hands around Keith’s hips.  
Keith sat astride Lance and their eyes met. A smile played about his lips as happiness flowed through him.”And I’m glad you turned into a prude and made me wait until today.”  
Lance reached up to cup Keith's chest and Keith felt him grow hard inside him all over again. The connection, the feeling of intimacy between them, warmed Keith from the inside out. His hips moved slowly back through back and forth, a sensation of lightness spreading through him as he watched Lance.  
Keith held onto Lance’s forearms, feeling as if he was about to take a ride of his life… in more ways than one.


End file.
